fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FGN/Adam's Tropical Vacation
Gearworks Gaming Adam's Tropical Vacation, sequel to Adam's Adventure, is a platformer developed by Echizen for their "Epsilon" game system. Is this actually something you should buy? Well, read on to see my opinion about the game, and such. Plot Ingame, we're thrown in a situation instantly involving Adam and the "Princess of the Stars", (Who technically should be queen since we don't see any of her parents, but video-game cliches state that all royal females who are young must be princesses) who happen to be chasing this random guy known as "King Gromple". If you've seen my review of Woofbot and Meowbot: Robots to the Rescue, you'd know how much I hate being randomly thrown in a plot with no prior sort of events or character introduction beforehand. Back onto topic, Adam apparently manages to speed up and trips on a rock while running for no reason whatsoever, and falls into a random chasm. In the pit, it appears as if his friends have been sent to rot in it happened to stumble upon the pit. His friends want him to stay in the pit so they can eat his flesh, but he gestures that he can't do that since he's trying to catch King Gromple. He then somehow "Loses" his lead on King Gromple and this random person called "Duke" comes up to him and says that they need assistance at the central area of town. On the way there, he randomly meets Gadget, who gives Adam the power of super-speed for no apparent reason at all. Eventually, they reach town where some random monster awaits them, and is destroying town as any monster does. Eventually, Adam and Gadget get congratulated for no reason while the monster is still ravaging the town and are asked to come to the President's Office, since the game has randomly turned the town from a monarchy to a democracy, demonarcracy, if you will. The President does literally nothing in the office and for whatever reason, there was a party. Yes, a random party. Back to the review, during the party, the Princess of Stars is randomly apprehended by this guy called "Raty" and the people at the party are gassed by faceless mooks. Eventually, Adam goes unconscious for no reason at all and finds himself in the middle of town square, where he's greeted by Gadget, who explains to him some stuff about that "King Gromple" we met earlier, so they set out to hunt him. In the end, they go to the Legend and fight Gromple, in the true ending, the Princess, Adam and Duke are seen falling, but somehow the princess manages to save them in the fall and they mourn Gadget with a classic "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". The scene then randomly switches to Adam and the Princess walking on the beach, when suddenly Gromple and Gadget fall out of a random Cosmic Rip for no reason. Adam tries chasing Gromple and repeating the events of the game, but the Princess luckily stops him. Eventually, they go to Gadget and he opens his eyes, alive. Duke then comes along and asks if they're "Ready for Vacation", the two say "Yes", and they walk into the sunset. Overall, I can pretty much sum up the plot in one word; Random. The storyline itself is downright weird, the plot throws us right into the situation before establishing characters, most the events result in a Big-Lipped Alligator Moment and the ending is the only thing which links the game to the title. Gameplay Adam's Tropical Vacation is a 3D Platforming game, much like it's prequel. However, in this game, Adam gets to "Switch" between his specialities and can change from speed, to strength on will, as an example. The game also introduces Ponies*, such as "American Dream" and others. Adam can ride these ponies and they will also get affected by Adam's powers. There are also 150-200 MacGuffins in each level which the player has to collect should they want to become "Super" Adam in the final bossfight, but in order to get to the final boss, he needs "Joy-Stars" from each level. In a nutshell, the gameplay is alright, with the unique "Power-Switch" system, but it just seems like another generic 3D platformer. *note that these types of ponies are not endorsed by Hasbro or Lauren Faust and are probably just random ponies. Character Designs/Aesthetics Again, I know that the creators were using low-budget software to draw out the character, I accept that, for now, I am going to look at the character designs and the boxart themselves. First off; the Boxart. I find the boxart to be just bland and uninspired. It's merely Adam and Gadget standing there in a "fighting stance" against a white background, it just lacks any sort of defining factors. Now, for the Character Designs, I am only going to look at Adam and Gadget. First of all, Adam, is basically just a stickman. Now, I know what you're thinking, "BUT DOODLELAND/MEN HAVE STICKMEN TOO, BUT YOU LIKE THE DESIGNS", well, let me tell you this; Stickmen are fitting when in the right situations, which are those in Doodlemen and Doodleland. The thing about Adam's Tropical Vacation is; every other character is not a stickman, which makes Adam seem like a lazily-designed character. Next off; Gadget. Gadget basically looks like a recoloured version of Nintendo's dark star, which takes away points since Gadget was meant to be an Original Character, and not a recolour. Overall My verdict on the game, is that the Plot is badly written, the characters are bland, however the gameplay does somehow make up for the fact that the plot and aesthetics are bad. Overall, I give this game;